


I Anaconda-Don't Want To

by iPlaySports



Series: Klaine on TikTok [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Reference to 2x15 (Sexy), prompt-fill, tiktok dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: More Klaine TikTok content. Blaine convinces Kurt to dance again. They re-live some memories. TikTok(s?) gets posted. Everything is fine.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine on TikTok [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972549
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	I Anaconda-Don't Want To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultimateship101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateship101/gifts).



> SORRY GUYS! I just have been terrible with inspo lately but I finally got this out. This was prompted by ultimateship101 so I hope I did it justice :)

“Please, Kurt,” Blaine follows Kurt as he moves from the laundry area into the bedroom, “It’s just one dance.”

Kurt places the basket onto the bed not unkindly, “B, what part of ‘ _ I don’t want to’ _ do you not understand?”

“But it’s not like you haven’t done a dance before,” Blaine argues.

“Yeah and I didn’t plan on making it a habit,” Kurt shoots back.

“But, it’s the Anaconda/WAP Mash-up one!” Blaine tries, basically grasping at straws.

“And I  _ anaconda-don’t  _ want to,” Kurt sets down the dishtowel he was- rather aggressively- folding before tuning back to Blaine.

“C’mon, babe. Just one more time?” Blaine pouts, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes knowing it will turn him into putty.

_ Damn those puppy eyes.  _ Kurt sighs, long and defeated. “Fine,” Blaine’s face brightens instantaneously, “but, you owe me, B.”

Blaine hums noncommittally, already looking up the sound on TikTok.

\--

“This is insane, B,” Kurt says, not for the first time that hour, “What was the point of us doing this if you were gonna mess up every single time?”

Blaine mumbles under his breath, saving the draft and resetting the timer. 

“Pardon?”

“ _ I said,  _ if you weren’t so damn sexy doing the dance, then we would be done by now.” 

“Oh  _ I’m sorry, _ ” Kurt says, voice absolutely saturated with sarcasm, “Let me just stop being sexy so we can get this done.”

“I don’t think you could if you tried, Hummel.”

“Try me, Anderson.”

\--

Approximately thirty seconds later, the Anderson-Hummel’s were falling over themselves in laughter.

“I haven’t-,” Blaine gasps, trying to form words around his laughter, “seen you make faces like that since  _ high school.”  _ The comment sends Kurt into another bout of hysteria.

“That’s because I haven’t made those faces since high school.” Kurt wipes a tear from his eye. “Is that really what I looked like? No wonder you asked if I was in pain.”

“It was gas pains if I remember correctly.” And that just sends them off again.

\--

It takes a few (read: 15) minutes for them to get themselves together.

“Okay, after this one I’m calling quits so you better do it correctly.”

“Yeah,” Blaine takes a deep breath shaking of the rest of his giggles, “Right. Okay. Yes. Let’s do this.”

\--

**BD_AnderHummel** : hey  **@KurtEAHummel** are you sure you shouldn’t be a TikTok dancer 4L?

**Comments** : 

**SamIAMEvans:** _ i think you should leave the dancing to your husband, blaine (JK youre alright...) _

**BroadwayBBY:** _ KLAINE DANCING IS MY NEW FAV THING _

**BrittDances:** _ so happy to see my unicorns dancing together :))) _

**BlaniesBowTies:** _ just fyi 284827 of those views are just me… sorry not sorry _

_ \-- _

**KurtEAHummel:** okay  **@BD_AnderHummel** posted the expectation. here’s the reality.

**Comments:**

**RBarbraB:** _ you guys are insane. Why? Just why? _

**SatanLopez:** _ kurt? what the hell? i’ve taught you better. _

**KurtsPride:** _ ngl i got second-hand embarrassment from those ‘sexy’ faces _

**BD_AnderHummel:** _ wait… how did you even get this it was on MY phone? _

_ \-- _

“Why would you even openly expose yourself like that?” Blaine maneuvers the cart behind Kurt as he browses the grocery shelves. “I would’ve lost like  _ all  _ of my followers from that?”

Kurt shakes his head. “They’re random strangers, I couldn’t care less on who does or does not follow me.”

“But-”

“No ‘buts.’ If the only person I love about was laughing with me, then everything else doesn’t matter.” Kurt looks over and smiles at Blaine in the one Blaine knows is reserved just for him. Blaine returns it in the same manner. 

As Kurt turns away, Blaine shakes his head fondly.  _ God, I’m never gonna stop loving this man. _

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt? Comment? Kudo? (should I do this with other ships as well or just klaine?) also I didn't realize how short this one is... oops.


End file.
